1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an assembly for towing. Specifically, the present invention relates to a towing bar assembly for towing vehicles. In particular, the present invention relates to a towing bar assembly that may convert from an articulating assembly for more easily extracting a vehicle from an inaccessible location to a rigid assembly for more safely towing a vehicle on a road. By having an assembly that may convert from one that articulates to one that is rigid, safe towing can be achieved with heretofore unrealized results.
2. Description of the Related Art
Assemblies for towing vehicles require many, often competing functions. As in many designs, in order to maximize the functionality of one operation there is often a concomitant reduction in the functionality of another operation. For example, in order to extract vehicles from an inaccessible location, such as a ditch, it is preferable to have a supple and flexible assembly to reach the ditched vehicle. Such assemblies are often woven fabric, multi-strand cable, or other substantially tensile structures. However, after extraction, when towing the vehicle on a road, it is preferable to have a rigid assembly to more securely affix the towed vehicle to the towing vehicle. Such assemblies are often of rigid triangular shape. However, such rigid assemblies, although safer for towing on the road, are of far less use in the extraction process. There is therefore a great need in the art for a towing assembly that can both reach difficult locations and still safely tow the extracted vehicle.
Accordingly, there is now provided with this invention an improved towing assembly effectively overcoming the aforementioned difficulties and longstanding problems inherent in towing vehicles. These problems have been solved in a simple, convenient, and highly effective way by which to construct a towing assembly.